1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of continuously manufacturing composite sheet and structural materials, particularly of metal and plastic wherein either or both the plastic and metal components are continuously formed and fed together with the other component or components to form a laminate thereof having certain improved characteristics. In a preferred form, three thin sheets of metal are driven from supplies thereof while two sheets or layers of plastic are supplied between alternate sheets of the metal by extrusion forming such plastic and conveying same between the metal sheets. The five sheets are adhesively or roll bonded together on a continuous basis in a rolling mill or die after which they are either rolled into a coil or coils, post formed to structural shape, slit or otherwise cut longitudinally or cut on the fly to form selected lengths thereof.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art consists of laminating apparatus in which two metal and plastic sheets are brought together, either or both supplied from respective coils or where the plastic is extruded directly onto one surface of a sheet of metal.